


Cocktails Are Not Vodka

by jynx



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is not a Skinny Bitch fan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktails Are Not Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Part of GatheringFiKi's Summer Raffle

Mitchell dropped the book on Anders's desk and grinned. "I found something for you."

Anders looked down at the book and then arched an eyebrow at Mitchell. "The Skinny Bitch's Guide to Cocktails?"

"Exactly." Mitchell flopped down in a sprawl in one of Anders's office chairs. it was hard to contain his smile so he didn't, merely observing his boyfriend and enjoying the look on his face.

"I don't drink cocktails," Anders said. He poked the book with the end of his pen as if it's very existence was an offense to him.

"Why not? There's some good ones out there!"

"Oh?"

Mitchell flashed a little fang at Anders for a moment. "Vampire's Kiss is decent."

"And what's that one, smart ass?"

"Vodka, black raspberry liqueur, cranberry juice," Mitchell said.

Anders wrinkled his nose. "Sounds disgusting."

"There are worse ones out there," Mitchell said with a laugh. "Irish car bomb is horrible. You have to drink it fast before it curdles."

"That's disgusting," Anders said. "I'll stick to my vodka."

"Sure you don't want to try a..." Mitchell snagged the book and flipped through the pages and then laughed helplessly. "A Sassy Paparazz-y?"

Anders stared at him, brow wrinkling in confusion. "What...?"

"Lemon vodka, club soda, and muddles raspberries."

"I think I'd rather drink drain cleaner," Anders said. He Shook his head and turned back to the papers on his desk. "Go away, you're offending me with your taste in books."

Mitchell got up and tossed the book in the trash, going around the desk to kiss Anders's cheek. "I'll see you at home."

"Don't you dare touch my vodka," Anders said, jabbing his pen into Mitchell's chest. 

"No promises," Mitchell said, fighting off a smile. Anders shook his head and turned back to work as Mitchell stuck his hands in his pockets and left with a jaunty wave at Dawn and whistled a tune as he walked home.


End file.
